


What Does He Mean To You?

by GreenGlitterGoo23



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai's past, Headcanon, M/M, might cause excessive crying from Nitori lovers, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitterGoo23/pseuds/GreenGlitterGoo23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Aiichirou just graduated from college. They’ve been in a steady relationship for the past three years they’ve been in college, after they’ve graduated and celebrated- Rin proposed to Ai to be his little husband. But, he needs blessings from Ai’s parents. Specifically his father. (I originally wrote that Nitori had eleven siblings, but I changed it to seven)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D-daddy?!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Later on in two chapters or so, there's going to be something both shocking and sad about Aiichirou's childhood. May cause excessive bawling of eyes, sobbing, and eternal rage from all the Nitori lovers. (such as myself XD)

Rin was sitting next to his fiancée Nitori on their bed in the apartment they recently moved to- about two weeks ago after finally finished decorating and adjusting the water pipes from the kitchen sink. He was trembling a little down his spine, finding more discomfort with himself other than lying down dead asleep, turning towards Nitori and telling him, “Hey Ai… I’m uh… I’m a bit nervous…”

 

Turning his head towards Rin, Nitori asked in a tad of concern, “Nervous about what- the apartment? I think it’s a tight place but still manageable, plus the pipes aren't leaking out agai-”

 

Rin interrupted him with a mutter, “No, not that.. It’s… About… Meeting and asking your parents for their blessing before our wedding and stuff… Like, I know they’re great people to you, even though I’ve never really met them, but...-”

 

“But what?” Ai asked.

 

Rin answered softly, “What if they’ll say ‘No’ or hate me?”

 

“Mph. Rin, don’t worry so much, I know they’ll love you! I tell them a lot about how great you are and stuff! And so far they’re really anxious to meet you! Especially daddy.”

 

_‘D-daddy?’_ Rin squeaked in his head, feeling his groin shrink from fear.

 

Rin froze for a split second after hearing what Ai said about how his father is chiefly eager to meet his newly to be son in law. Leaving Rin remembering Ai describing how his father’s a six foot four ex body building ex-cop. He bets that beast of a dad could take down a tiger with his his thumb!

 

“Y-your dad?” asked Rin with a rather high pitch tone,

 

Ai smiled at him innocently, “Yes! He’s almost dying to meet you! I don’t know why though… Usually he growls whenever I mention boys I like or dating… Hmmm…” he shrugged then joked with his fiancée,

 

“Heheh, maybe you’re special!” the naive boy smiled.

 

That wasn’t helping for poor scared Rin, as he gulped and shuddered at the thought of him being, _‘Special’_  , to Ai’s father.

 

“P-please don’t joke like that Ai… It’s making my stomach churn…”

 

The younger boy tilted his head at the redhead like a confused puppy when you whistle an odd tune at it to get it's attention.

 

“Why Rin? My dad won’t hurt you as long as me and my mama, and little brothers and sisters are around!”

 

_‘Oh… That’s right; Ai has SEVEN little gremli- I mean siblings… Damn, can’t his parents cool it with having kids? Sheesh, you think having one or two kids were enough- but **eleven**? Now that’s just ridiculous. Heh, not to mention all of the nine dogs and cats they have over there Ai also mentioned, it’s probably a zoo over there! Though his mother seems like a sweet person, if Ai got his sweetness from somewhere it’s probably his mom.’ _ Rin heatedly discussed with himself before turning his head towards Ai and nodded,

 

“Oh right your siblings…”

 

Nitori smiled and jumped a little with excitement, “Oooh! I’m so excited to see them again! I bet they’ve grown to be cute teenagers!”

 

Ai just went on-and-on about how happy and giddy he is about visiting his folks, how excited he is about eating his mom’s cooking again, seeing his ‘Daddy’ and full grown baby brothers and sisters again, playing with nine of his dogs again, so on and so on.

 

Him just talking about it made Rin either irritated or even queasier inside. Hopefully they only stay for a little bit then haul ass out after Ai announces the proposal and run before his dad could kick his sorry shark ass into sushi.

 

“I don’t see why you’re so happy to see your folks again…” Rin scowled, “I mean, didn’t you ever visit them when we were college, or even back at Samezuka?”

 

Ai’s cheerful smiled and waved up eyebrows soon fall into a questionable frown and quirked up eyebrows, asking him,

 

“Yes…? But I enjoy visiting them more than any other person, I mean don’t you feel the same way when you visit your mom or sister?”

 

Rin turned away and twitched his nose a tad then answered, “Well uh… Kind of yeah… I love them but, I don’t go as crazy about them as you do with your family…”

 

“Mmm. I see.” Ai replied with a now blank expression, somewhat understanding Rin and his view on family.

 

Ai then flickered their room lamp off and laid down rested his head on the pillow informing Rin before heading off to sleep,

 

“Look Rin, just don’t think about it too deeply tonight okay? Now get some sleep we have to pack and leave early in the morning…”

 

Rin nodded and laid down as well cuddling up to his soon to be husband cooing in his ear, “Yeah okay… Night babe…” he kissed his neck sweetly then drifted off to sleep next to his sweetheart.


	2. I'll Call a Cab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOF! This took like, what- FOUR months for me to update!? Man what was I doing besides sleeping and reading other smutty fics like a weeb? Me and my procrastination!
> 
> Lol, well anyway, this is Ch. 2. Basically Rin and Ai to the train and Rin prepares himself for Hell from the soon to be in-laws. (I changed Ai having eleven siblings to seven, sorry for any inconveniences)

It was about 6:54 in the morning, and after waking up exactly around 6:00, Ai and Rin had just finished packing. As soon as they were ready, they quickly ate a quick snack of pork rice balls, swung their bags over their shoulders and headed out of the apartment.

 

“Hurry honey! The train leaves around 7:30! We have to get there quick, come on!” Ai yelped at Rin while scurrying through the hallway, rushing by people almost knocking their stuff over, exiting the apartment building with Rin yelling at the back,

 

“Okay, okay! Hold on! Let me just get us a cab first!” he insisted after swiftly apologizing to the people for Ai's activeness through the halls.

 

Ai stopped suddenly when he was out of the building waiting for Rin. When finally catched up to him, Rin called for a cab to drive them near the station.

 

When the cab finally took them to their nearest destination, Ai jumped out of the cab like a rabbit hopping over to a garden of fresh veggies in a heart beat!

 

“AIICHIROU WAIT!” Rin yelled at the boy, then handed about 3077 ¥ to the cab driver along with a tiny apology for Ai’s hyper activeness. Again.

 

Rin grabbed their luggage, which he personally had to organized since Ai was such a messy duck, and hastily ran to where he was and scolded him,

 

“Jesus Ai! Couldn’t you have waited till I’ve taken out our bags? Geez! I know you’re excited but- this is ridiculous!”

 

Ai let out a tiny gasp at what he did and blushed in embarrassment, then leaned up to kiss Rin on the cheek,

 

“I’m sorry Rin! I just couldn’t help it!”

 

Blushing as well Rin turned to where the train was and told Ai, rubbing the back of his neck feeling a bit flustered by the boy's adorable excitement, “Y-yeah, yeah, come on and get your bag and lets roll.”

 

“O-okay!” he squeaked while picking up his cute pink and yellow star pattern bag that Rin got for him last Christmas.

 

With that being settled, they both speed walked to the train, hopped on, next thing that you know, full speed ahead! Well sort of. The train trip took about three and a half hours from their apartment from their old town, to Ai’s family's farm. Won’t that be fun? Just being far away from home, listening to your over excitedly cute fiance yap-and-yap about life at home, knowing that you’ll receive the beating of your life if you end up telling your Some-What-Soon-To-Be-Father-In-Law that you and his little angel are gonna get married in a few months. Not to mention your fiance’s SEVEN little siblings and over a dozen dogs are going to ambush you as soon as you even pull our a single strip of beef jerky.

 

_'Whoopty-doo…' ,_ Rin groaned to himself at the thought of the whole scenario playing drastically in his head. But, after an hour on the train, he looks down to his right side to see Ai peacefully sleeping on Rin’s shoulder. This made Rin smile and blush softly, knowing that this cute but messy little bundle will soon be his little husband, or as Nagisa teases- “His little wife~” –Rin growled at the stupid things Nagisa spews out of that penguin beak he calls a mouth. Alas, he just sighs and wraps his arms around Ai, sleeping along side him until they make their stop.

 

After the three and a half hour ride, they finally made their stop- just a few miles away from the farm- they both woke up from their hour long naps, slowly getting up from their seats, picking up their luggage then patiently wait to step off the train and walking out of the station through crowds of other new comers.

 

Calling for a cab, Ai looks at Rin, who looks really anxious, with a bit of concern,

 

“Honey..?” he cooed over squeezing his hand gently, “Are you nervous..?”

 

“N-no, no. Baby, trust me I’m fine… A little intimidated but, I'm doing just fine..!” He answered while trembling a bit up his spine as droplets of cold sweat drip from the upper left side of his cheek.

 

“Trust me Rin, they’ll love you… My dad’s just… Well…” he rubbed his neck, trying to explain in the most simple, non-scary, choice of words.

 

“He’s just stubborn about certain things, just give him time, space, and patience. And I promise you, he’ll start to love you. Trust me...” He told Rin, trying to ease his nerves the best way that he could.

 

“I hope so. I’ve seen a picture of the man, his like two times as huge as Sousuke… Shit… He looks like he could juice out a whole watermelon with his own fists!” he yelped out a bit dramatically.

 

Ai giggled and commented, “Oh he tried once! We had to put over three to six packs of ice on his palms to stop the swelling after trying to squish once melon… Daddy’s really silly sometimes, always getting himself in a ditch thanks to his stubbornness. But he does have a lot determination I’ll give you that!”

 

“That makes me feel better, so far.” Rin bent down to peck Ai’s lips with his.

 

“You’re the greatest baby…” he purred to Ai with a diviner grin.

 

Ai’s peach cheeks burned to a light magenta, as he sweetly kissed Rin back,

 

“I love you Rin.. so much…” he whispered to Rin’s ear.

 

“I love you more baby…” he replied, wanting to kiss him more-and-more till they can caress each other, grind their bodies together, kissing roughly with filled up passion, then rip each others’ clothes feeling skin-to-skin contact and just fu-

 

_**HOOOONK!** _

 

“HEY BUDDY! YOU GONNA SMOOCH YOUR WIFE ALL DAY OR ARE YA GONNA HOP IN AND DRIVE UP TO YOUR LOVE SHACK!?” the cab driver barked out at them almost a tad vulgarly at both Rin and Ai, interrupting their little moment.

 

“Ahem. Uh, r-right. Sorry sir…” Rin pulled away gently from Ai, opening the cab door for him, later paying the driver inside telling him the address to Ai’s house.

 

_‘Next stop… Hell…’_  , Rin bellowed to himself through the cab ride to the farmhouse, practically preparing himself for the possible beating of his life by Ai’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get right to Ai's family in the next chapter (possibly in another millennium 0.0" )


	3. Meeting Ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Ai finally go up to the house and meet one of Ai's seven siblings with a rather ambushed welcome.

As the cab driver drove like a psychotic maniac across from street-to-street, this gave Rin time to think about the upcoming visit to Ai’s farm, uh house- or barn, or- whatever.

 

Thoughts have been swimming in circles around Rin’s head for some time,

 

_‘Will I get use to the smell of farm animals and dog shit?’_

_‘Will I get ambushed by Ai’s siblings?’_

_  
‘Will his dad hate me or tolerate me?’_

_‘Will I get food later on?’_

_‘Will I get laid later on?’_

 

Yeah some of his shifting thoughts go beyond ridiculous. Especially the _‘getting laid’_ part.

 

These thoughts are now making Rin more paranoid than anxious as ever, breathing heavily and tapping his fingers on his shaking knee.

 

Ai turned to look at Rin, who looks to be hyperventilating, wide eyed and holding his trembling hand with full concern.

 

“Rin…? Honey look at me..!” Ai whispered to him, as he gently caressed his hand

 

 Rin took some shaky breathes turning towards Ai, “Y-y-yeah..?!” he stuttered.

 

“Honey… Look at me..” he whispered to Rin again, but with a more soothing and comforting tone of voice, trying to calm his nervous fiancé.

 

“Listen… I know you’re really terrified about the visit... And my father mostly- but! I want you to know that no matter what, I will never stop loving you or even think about leaving you if my family doesn’t give us their blessing..! We can always be happy without them. What I care more right now, is you.”

 

Rin started breathing slowly, taking deep breathes, in-and-out, in-and-out…

 

“O-okay… I’m sorry Ai… I just love you too much for you to leave because of your parents thoughts on me…”

 

Ai giggled, “Like I said before Rin, they’ll love you just as much they love me! Besides, if my dad tries anything to harm you, me and my mom will protect you!”

 

Who knows how Ai will take down that beast of his father but- at least Rin knows he’s in safe hands.

 

“Thanks baby, you’re the greatest..” he smiled softly.

 

“So are you honey!” Ai said to Rin before pecking him on the lips.

 

“HERE’S YOUR STOP!!” the obnoxiously loud cad driver hollered out after violently stopping the car in front of Ai’s family’s farm site.

 

“Oh yaay!!” Ai cheered, getting his pretty pink bag, hopping off of the cab and skipping all the way to the front porch of the farmhouse.

 

Rin thanked the cab driver before paying him for the drive to their destination. He then picked up his luggage following the jumpy and yappy lover at the porch, waiting for Rin to come over so he could ring the doorbell.

 

**_DIING-DOONG~! DIING-DOONG~!_ **

****

**_DIING DOONG~! DIING DOONG~!_ **

_‘It’s funny how a shady looking farmhouse has a sophisticated doorbell…_ ’ Rin snickered to himself.

 

To Rin’s expectation, when the door opens two large dogs, a Tibetan Mastiff and Samoyed, leaped through the door and pounce on both Rin and Ai almost to the ground.

 

“AHH!- FUCK!!” Rin yelled

 

“Kiki! Mimi!” Ai squealed out of happiness, rubbing the ruffle wild white mane of the Samoyed, Kiki, while Rin’s getting licked to death by the gigantic lion Mastiff, Mimi.

 

A small head peeped through the door, a young brunette girl with freckles and bright green eyes, looks to around fifteen or sixteen years old.

 

She looks down at the two young men pounced to the floor by the giant furballs, takes out a broom “shooing” them off.

 

“Shoo!- Shoo! Get off them! They’re guests not mailmen!”, she yelled at the dogs before they whimpered and crawled back inside the house.

 

The girl helped to two men up on their feet, dusted off some fur off of their shirts.

 

“Oh boy! I’m mighty sorry about those two-“, she took a glimpse at Ai, and squealed with joy,

 

“AI-CHIIII!!!” she jump hugged him, with such strong embrace.

 

“Ami!!”, Ai giggled while twiling her little sister around.

 

Besides being saved from the two towering hounds, and seeing how loud and happy they both are, Rin is a little bit confused.

 

_‘How come she has brown hair, green eyes, and slightly darker skin, while Ai has silver hair, blue eyes, and light skin…? Is it a genetic thing or something..?’_

 

He shrugged it off, thinking it’s nothing he should be concerned about. Curious. But not concerned.

 

“O-oh!”, Ai settles Ami down for him to introduce her to Rin.

 

“Ami, this is my fiancé! Matsuoka, Rin!”

 

Ami tilted her head looking at Rin as if he’s some rare specimen from a bio-tech lab.

 

She smirked at the redhead, turning her head towards Ai commenting, “Well, you reeled in a nice one huh Ai-chi?”

 

Ai’s face burnt up scarlet red, steam was puffing out of his ears. Rin chuckled at the girl’s comment, “I like this one already!”

 

“Oh wait till you meet the rest of us!” she remarked

 

 _‘Oh boy…’_ Rin sighed to himself feeling a little remorseful after saying that.

 

Ami welcomes the two inside the shady looking house- and, come to Rin’s surprise, it’s actually very eloquent and homely inside.

 

The floor was spotless mahogany wood, strangely since those two large dogs look like mud and dirt lovers. The furniture was also spotless and well organized, almost no stains, let alone questionable stains. As for the kitchen, it was a tad messy yeah, but doable if you ignore the piles of dirty green slimed stained dishes in the sink, there must’ve been a huge breakfast and brunch before Rin and Ai even got here.

 

Overall, the house was pretty promising to Rin’s eye. He honestly expected it to be a pigsty, with stains, vomit, dog shit, splatters all over the walls and floor, or at least equally as horded up and messy as Ai’s desk back when he and Rin were roommates at Samezuka. Plus it is at a farm full of kids and animals, so what was there for Rin to expect?

 

“Wow…”, Rin breathed out.

 

Ai quirked an eyebrow at Rin feeling a bit offended.

 

“Hm? Why are you so shocked Rin? It’s just any other old NOT messy FARM house…”

 

Rin stuttered, “N-nothing! Nothing! I-I just, didn’t expect it to be so…”

 

“So what? Rin?”, he asked impatiently.

 

“Yeah? So what? Huh?” Ami joined in.

 

“So clean and.. Organized is all…” he sheepishly admitted.

 

“Oh I see. So because I live on a farm with seven brothers and sister, and nine dogs and cats, in one little house, obviously means it’s a total pigsty!”, Ami rolled her eyes calling out at Rin.

 

“Well sorry if we didn’t meet your expectations Mr. City-Man!”

“N-n-no! Th-that’s not what I-“

 

Ai and Ami burst out laughing at the nervous guy,

 

“Oh we’re just kidding honey! Sorry for scaring you there!” Ai said, leaning up to kiss Rin’s cheek.

 

Ami chuckled before heading off outside to get her and Ai’s parents, “The truth is, we just cleaned up this whole morning! So normally- yeah, it is a pigsty, but to us it’s a doable pigsty!”

 

“Oh…” Rin pinches Ai’s nose grumbling at him, “Don’t scare me like that Ai!”

 

“Ow-ow-ow!! Okay-okay I’m sorry! It was just a joke!” Ai squeaked where holding in his laughter.


End file.
